1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat, and more particularly, to a seat assembly having an audio device which is activated when a person sits on the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, seats have been adopted to provide various functions in addition to their basic seating function. Toilet seats, for example, have been designed to provide features which increase the comfort of the user. One particular type of toilet seat commonly referred to as a cushioned toilet seat, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,940. But this reference does not provide any audio capability.
Another type of toilet seat, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,583, is a vibrating toilet seat wherein a vibrating motor is placed within a cushioned toilet seat and which is designed to vibrate when the user sits on the seat. This device is limited to a vibrating seat and does not provide any audio capability.
Another type of toilet seat, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,964, is the child's toilet which is a small toilet trainer or potty chair as they are more commonly known, designed to play a tune when a child sits on the seat. The child's toilet provides a small seat to suit the small physical size of children, but does not provide the capability to be used on a standard toilet by an adult.
A type of audio device designed to be used with a standard toilet is shown in U.S. Pat. No 4,521,919. However, this reference provides a device in the shape of an animal which is located externally of the toilet and which is actuated when the toilet seat is raised.
Applicant's invention is designed to add a dimension of comfort and relaxation to seats in a manner not previously known by providing for a seat which includes an audio device which is actuated when a person sits on the seat. The audio device may either be concealed within the seat assembly or located externally.